1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of filtering of video signals for a raster scanned display, particularly one employing computer generated pixel data.
2. Prior Art
Most cathode ray tube (CRT) computer video displays are formed with a raster scan. Many of the standards used with these displays can be traced to television standards. For example, two interlaced fields are frequently used to form a frame. Many early personal computers provided compatible NTSC signals to permit a user to use low cost television receivers. In other instances, computers generate signals such as overlays which are used in conjunction with NTSC signals. Thus, personal computers often generate pixel data for use on interlaced, raster-scanned displays.
Computer generated data has some characteristics which make it less desirable for an interlaced, raster-scanned display than video signals originating in a video camera. For example, pixel data can exhibit changes (e.g., amplitude) over its entire range from pixel-to-pixel. That is, virtually any change in pixel data can occur from one pixel to the next. In contrast, video data from a traditional video camera uses a beam spot which encompasses more than a single pixel area. The data interpreted for a single pixel in this case takes into account to some extent the intensity and color of the surrounding area. Therefore, there is a softening, even a blurring, that occurs as the beam scans the image in a camera.
The human visual system is an edge-detection system. The eyes are very good at finding contours that delineate shapes. To give an example, when displaying a sequence of adjacent gray bars of increasing density on a computer display, the edges between the bars seem emphasized. Perceptually the gray bars do not look like solid colors, but rather they look like they have been shaded between their edges. In other words, the border between the gray bars appear enhanced by the edge-detection mechanisms of the eye.
When a typical real world scene is displayed on an interlaced display, there are no abrupt transitions from one scan line to the next. Objects generally do not have very hard edges, and those that do usually do not have edges lined up with a scan line. The result is the eye cannot find an edge from one scan line to the next. If the eye cannot find an edge between one scan line and the next, it cannot distinguish between lines. In an interlaced display a complete frame is drawn each 1/30th of a second, however, because of the interlacing each 1/60th of a second, either a given scan line or the next scan line is flashed. The eye perceives these multiple scan lines as thick single lines flashing at a 60 frame/second rate even though they are in fact flashing at 30 frames/second. By this model, close viewing of an interlaced display should result in perception of flicker at 30 frames/second. This is in fact what happens; if one is close enough to view individual scan lines on a NTSC television, interlace flicker (i.e., 30 frame/second flashing) is seen, even with a real world image.
In the case of a computer generated image such as a MACINTOSH computer image on a interlace display, virtually every place where there is other than solid white or solid black there are abrupt transitions in the vertical dimension. (Macintosh is a registered trademark of Apple Computer, Inc.) In the case of the "racing stripes" (alternately black and white horizontal lines) on the top of a typical Macintosh window, there is the most abrupt transition possible, black to white, stretched across the length of the window and repeated for several lines. Here, it is easy for the human eye to detect the edge from one scan line to the next, so it considers the scan lines as individuals, flashing at 30 frames/second. The visual perception of the human observer is that where there are abrupt transitions on the display, the NTSC image flickers noticeably enough to be distracting.
One additional subtlety is worth mentioning. The human eye will see flicker display wherever there are transitions (i.e., edges) in the vertical dimension. But, the degree of flicker is not uniform for each type of graphic pattern. The worst pattern is the racing stripes across the top of a window, mentioned above. Text and other random patterns flicker as well, but not nearly as severely. This is accounted for by the fact that it is easier to discern vertical edges where there is a high horizontal correlation to the pattern (as in the case of the racing stripes), but harder to find the edges when there is a low horizontal correlation (as in the case of text). (As will be seen, since the present invention provides adaptive filtering for the subtlety.)
Numerous prior art techniques are known including those employing anti-aliasing filters for removing this flicker. In some cases, filters duplicate the softening effects of the camera beam, that is, pixel data for a cluster or spot of pixels is "averaged" or "convolved" to produce filtered pixel data. In general, these techniques require considerable computational overhead.
As will be seen, the present invention provides filtered pixel data, however, only in the vertical direction. The convolving performed by the present invention to provide the filtered pixel data is done "on the fly" since the computational demands are substantially less than that required by prior art systems.